Stinger (Transformers)
Stinger is the quinary antagonist in Transformers Age of Extinction. His alt mode is a red & Black Pagani Huayra & is the evil twin of Bumblebee. He is also a man-made Transformer turned Decepticon spy & sabotage specialist who appears in the movie, and is also considered as the tertiary transformer antagonist in the film. Age of Extinction Stinger first appears deactivated in the KSI building displayed beside his alternate mode found by Shane Dyson & Bumblebee who were sneaking in. A nearby video add promoting Stinger claimed he is inspired by Bumblebee, but better while mocking the real Autobot. Bumblebee find this as an insult that he kicked the lifeless Stinger in response before converting, putting the blame on Shane for breaking him. After the Autobots attacked KSI & left, Stinger, alongside Galvatron, were activated to chase the Autobots down under the orders of Attinger before being forced to return after Joshua Joyce find malfunctions on Galvatron. Stinger was among the few prototypes brought in KSI's facility in Beijing before being brought to life by a now living Galvatron & began to follow under his command. Stinger participated in the battle in Hong Kong, attacking the Autobots Hound & Bumblebee. Optimus then came back with reinforcements, saving Hound & Bumblebee who then ride Strafe, only to be attack by Stinger. The two fought atop the pterosaur Dinobot, before the latter crashed. Bumblebee then shoots Stinger, causing him to be decapitated. Afterwards, Bumblebee picked up his decapitated head & fed it to Strafe, showing how he hates cheap knock-offs. Gallery Pagani-Huayra.jpg|Stinger's vehicle mode, a 2014 Pagani Huayra Trivia *Stinger can be considered as the evil counterpart of Cliffjumper, as both characters bear the same body type as Bumblebee but red & transforms into a different brand of car. **He is also the second Decepticon in the live action film series whose appearance is based from an Autobot, the first being Barricade. *Stinger is particularly inspired by Wasp from Transformers: Animated, a minor villain who bears a same body type as Bumblebee, though he is named after the latter's weapons. *One of Stinger's earlier designs portray him to be a female robot under the name "Widow Maker", who is presumingly a supposed homage to Nightbird. *In the comics, much like Scorponok, Stinger can talk despite he had never spoken a single word. *Ironically, Stinger is the working name for one of Autobot Blaster's Mini-Casette minion from the G1 Transformers: The Movie, whose robot mode is a scorpion & the live-action film version of Sideswipe. *Most of Stinger's toys are not accurate to that of his depiction in the film due to the licensing of his Pagani Huayra alt mode as most of his toys are all redecos of Knock Out, Sideways & even Bumblebee. He is also the second live-action Transformer character who never receives a toy but instead a redeco of another Transformer character with Dino/Mirage as the first. Category:Transformers Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Spy Category:Evil Creation Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Robots Category:Giant Robots Category:Minion Category:Multi-beings Category:Ferrokinetic Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Copycats Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Died in Disgrace